


Day 6: Flame

by mytitaniumheart



Series: 30 Day Drabble - Superhusbands [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Darcy humor, F/M, Humor, M/M, Teasing, Tomato Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytitaniumheart/pseuds/mytitaniumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy's bored, well, it means you won't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Yay two in one day! Probs won't be a third but we'll see.

Claiming she had nothing better to do, she ambled her way through Stark tower, looking for a victim—ahem, _subject,_ thank you—to bother until she was forced to go back to the lab to help Jane while she tweaked around with dangerous weapons.

                Deciding she was hungry, she soon found herself in the kitchen, only to stop in her tracks as she saw a certain blond haired Adonis rummaging through the fridge—Thor’s too busy trying to capture Jane’s attention down in the lab—in what looked like a very tight and very wet dark shirt. She grinned, delighted at the turn of events, and made her way over with a cheery, “hey Cap.”

                “Hi Darcy, I thought you were suppose to be helping Jane down in the lab?” Steve replied as he pulled out a few components from the fridge—lettuce, ham, cheese, pickles, tomatoes, mustard, and mayonnaise to be exact—and set them on the cutting board on the counter. He sent her a sheepish smile and she waved it away as she plunked her elbows on the counter, her chin resting on her folded hands.

                “Nah, don’t want to be there while her and Thor are possibly “face battling”—Thor’s words not mine,” she replied cheekily as Steve built his sandwich. His hand stuttered momentarily just as he was picking up the plate with his finished sandwich, flushing silently. He quickly set the plate in front of a stool and grabbed a glass of milk before he accidently dropped something.

                “Why so red Cap, thinking of a certain billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?” she wagged her eyebrows, taking glee in the dark shade of red the captain was. “Any more red and you’ll match the color of the flag.”

                “Or the color of my suit,” was the flippant reply that came from living room door way. Darcy cackled at Tony’s reply as he made his way over to Steve. “Is big bad Darcy bothering you Spangles?”

                Steve groaned and shook his head at the ridiculous nickname and simply settled on eating his sandwich.

                “All I did was mention Thor and Jane’s snogging in the lab and he went al Flame boy on me. It just spread across his face.”

                “That any the only place it spreads to honey,” was his cool reply, following a wicked smirk.

                Two things happened. First Darcy let out a bellow of laughter and promptly fell off the stool from the island top. And second, Steve choked and spit out his milk across the granite counter top, face alight like a burning fire.

                “TONY!"


End file.
